Together atlast
by SkyLand
Summary: It's been already 5 years after Ib lost Garry. She goes to art school and often visits doctor who is trying to figure out her story about what happened to her. She is given a portrait with Garry in it and then he suddenly appears in her dreams! What will Ib do? Story begins from bad ending "Forgotten portrait" Hope you'll like it!


**Hey, Sky here! I hoped you liked this story. Not long ago I finished this game called "Ib" and the first thing I got was the bad ending but I really liked that ending... because... well it was emotional and made me cry, so I thought I would write.**

** Happy endings rule but sometimes, bad endings makes you think about lots of things you never thought about.**

* * *

**Ib**

**Together at last**

On that day, I lost someone very important to me. Even thought we didn't spend much time together, but I can surely say that I wasn't worth his sacrifice… I wasn't worth Garry's sacrifice…

**~After escaping... Back to the gallery~**

'What… what was I doing?' I opened my eyes at the same time I thought of that. 'That's right… I, I was looking through some paintings…' I gazed at tons of painting and statues whose names I didn't knew well.

I looked through a few more and then I saw a man with blue roses all over him. He was holding… a candy? 'Seems like it.'

"Hmm?" I felt that I grabbed something round in my pocket. It as a candy. "How long did I had this is my pocket?" I unwrapped the candy and just when I was about to eat it… "It's the same… The candy in the painting and here is the same… Ah!" Pictures and memories flashed through my head.

**~Flashback**

"_Would you take a look in the pocket of that jacket?" He said._

_I looked at the right jackets pocket. I found a candy. It said it was lemon flavored._

"_You can eat it anytime you want, okay Ib?" He gave me a warm smile._

"_Thank you Garry." I smiled back at him._

**_~Later _**

"_Loves me… loves me not… loves me… loves me not…" Garry was getting more and more weak… He sat on the ground._

"_Just go without me… if you'll need me, I'll come running, Ib." He was so pale._

_I took a few steps and then he collapsed._

"_G-Garry? Garry!? Hey!? No… GARRY!" It looked like he was asleep. I wasn't sure, I didn't knew what Mary did with his rose._

"_Loves me… loves me not… LOVES ME!" I felt like my heart stopped for a moment. There was blue petals on the ground."_

_I ran as fast as I could until I reached the room with painting is the end of it. It was shattered. It was Mary's painting. I took a few steps closer to it._

"_Ib? What are you doing in this room?" She looked so happy… She, she killed him…_

"_I won't forgive you Mary… I won't!" I ran near the painting while she was screaming to stop. I didn't care._

_With the lighter that I took from Garry, I burned her painting and she slowly disappeared._

"_You took him away from me…" _

_The only sound in that room at the moment was me, screaming and crying._

**~End of flashback**

Candy fell of my hands. I looked at it with a death look.

"No…" I kneeled before the painting. "No… Garry, No, no, NO, NO! GARRY! I'm sorry! I'M SO SORRY! GARRY! Don't leave me! No! You said that we will leave together! GARRY! NOOOO!"

**~5 Years later**

"Can you tell us that story again?" Doctor that was sitting in front of me, asked me.

"How many times do I have to tell you? How many times do you want me to remember that incident?" I said.

It has been already 5 years since I lost Garry. After I remembered what happened in the gallery I started screaming, even though my mother asked me not to cause any trouble… I just couldn't control myself that moment. 5 years ago I…

"Who is Garry, Ib?" I looked at doctor. 'Why does he keep asking the same question every single time?' "Can you draw him for us?"

"…" He never… "You never asked me to do this kind of thing… so why now-?'

"Can you?" He interrupted me.

I nodded and started drawing. After 5 years of learning in the art school, I learned how to draw humans. Every time when teacher asked us to draw person, I always drew Garry with a rose in his hands.

"Here" I gave him a picture with a man that had purple hair and strange style coat.

"So who is he?" I looked down, that doctor, nor could my mom see tears.

"He is my savior." I began. "He sacrificed his life to save me, a girl that wasn't even worth saving." I saw that my mom wanted to say something but doctor quickly said to shut up. "He… was a gallery visitor, just like me he went to see Guertena's work and… we somehow got sucked in a world of his creations. It was very scary until I found Garry, although, he was a scardy cat to. "I smiled when I remembered his smile, laughter, scream… voice.

I could hold any longer and so I started crying.

"H-he sacrificed himself for me! Giving his blue rose to Mary… she… plucked petals... and then he…" I couldn't talk much longer. It was just too depressing for me

"We will go for today, doctor. Thank you." My mom said.

We were just about to walk out of the room when doctor called me again.

"Ib?" I turned around. "Do you want this? I managed to get it for you."

I was astonished… He was holding Garry's painting!

"T-that's Garry!" He smiled and walked near me.

"Let this be a birthday gift for you."

"Ah… THANK YOU!" I was so happy. "T-thank you..."

Doctor took a very deep look at me. He wrote something on his notebook, probably because he didn't want to forget it.

"Thank you…" And so we walked out of the room.

**~Later**

I was in my room. There were blue roses everywhere because that's how I wanted. You can say, my whole room was blue. I loved blue color. I loved Garry. Loved… because he will never come back to this world.

"I'm so tired." I placed the painting that I got from doctor right behind my bed. "Good night… Garry."

'_Ib? Can you hear me?' what's that noise? That sounds like Garry._

_I opened my eyes. And I saw him…_

'_Garry…' It took a few minutes before I realized what I'm seeing. 'Ha… Garry!' I ran near him and for the first time… after so long, I hugged him._

'_Ib… I missed you so much… I was so lonely without you…' I felt tears running down my face._

'_Me too! Met too! Garry!' I was so happy… even though, I know this is just a dream…_

_We were hugging for some time. I didn't want to let him go .Suddenly he pulled me away._

"_I don't have much time left." I sighted, I knew this was going to happen. Maybe… maybe this is just a DREAM? "We will meet on the other side."_

"_Huh?" I looked at him and saw a gentle smile. "What do you mean..? You are in the painting… so."_

"_Well that's true, but I did spend 5 years in here, so didn't you think that I came up with something?" I looked away, 'how stupid can you get Ib?' I thought to myself…_

"_Wait… your rose was destroyed… how come you're alive?" I was so confused by all of this, He was suppose to be dead so why is he still alive._

"_Well that's… I don't really know myself…"_

"_Whatever, you're alive, that's what's most important." I smiled. "Now you mentioned 'real world'? what do you mean by that?"_

"…" _He looked down. "Like I said, I found a way out and now that you're here it's even simpler."_

"_A way out..?"_

"_Exactly, all you need to do is… say yes."_

"_W-what? Yes- like to a proposal yes?" He nodded. I blushed and looked away. "But, why would you even need this kind of thing?" I looked straight into his eyes. "How will that help?"_

"… _If you say it, you will go back to Guertena's world…and you will stay with me."_

"_W-what?"_

"Ib!" I opened my eyes. My mom was near me and she was… crying? "I thought I lost you! What happened?!"

I was so confused at the moment, I didn't even realized when I said…

"Mom. I love you, but… I will go with Garry now." She looked at me like I was a psycho.

"What are you talking about Ib? It's time you stop this! You're already 14! You're not a child anymore!" I was so surprised when I saw her crying…

Right now the room had a blue atmosphere and not because it was blue, it was blue because Garry was waiting for me. He was there. Right beside me.

"I love you mother, but… I love Garry even more." I looked at him. "Garry…"

"Ib STOP! Listen to your mother! Do you wish to never see us again! IB!"

"Yes Garry, I'm coming." Last time I looked at my mother. She looked so scared, so lonely… but Garry needed me so…

I looked at Garry and reached out for his hand. I started fading away together with him. I didn't care that I was leaving this world. All I ever wanted was to be with Garry. No one else…

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was here again. In this cold and dangerous world… but it seemed way brighter that I remembered last time.

"Ib, welcome to your new home."

There was flowers and people everywhere.

"This is… your world, isn't it?" I couldn't have been Guertena's world. His world was cold.

"That's right. I was painting this world and people for past 5 years now. We won't be lonely here Ib and we will be safe here too, so don't worry." He gave me a gentle smile.

"Let's go and create a better world, Garry."

"Yeah, let's." I looked closely at him.

"Say Garry, you don't look older to me, why?"

"Ha? Well I guess it's because this is a painting, so we won't age." I thought for a second but suddenly I felt a hand grabbing me. "Let's go and create a better world, Ib!" He smiled

"Ok!"

The end

* * *

**Hey, Sky here! So I hoped you liked this 'thing' :D I know it's not perfect and not even good but I tried my best.**

**If you could please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it.**

**Don't forget to follow and add this to your favorite (if you liked it of course)**

**I luv you!**


End file.
